Companion
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Dark Pit adopting a baby Pikachu that was born without her front arms.


The dark angel arrived at the Pokemon center looking for another friend since his pokemon had to be put to sleep. He looked around seeing Pokemon inside their cages begging to be adopted. The dark angel had remorse for the pokemon that were inside the cages. He saw a crowd of people and wondered what was going on. Dark Pit gasped once he saw baby Pikachus. He noticed everyone was immediately adopting a baby Pikachu. The dark angel dashed over hoping to get a baby. He crouched down and lightly laughed watching the babies run around freely.

"Pika! Pika!"

"Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

"Pi! Pi! Pika! Pikachu!"

"No daddy! I don't want that one! That Pikachu has no front legs!"

Dark Pit stood up and noticed a baby Pikachu with only two legs. He looked at the heart shape tail and realized it was a female. She looked sad and depressed since no one was petting her. The group of people were just ignoring her. She even tried standing on her two legs but could not. She did not have the strength. She lied there looking sad with her ears down.

"They should put that Pikachu out of its misery."

"That's an ugly Pikachu!"

"You know what that Pikachu spells out? ACCIDENTS!"

Dark Pit realized she was the last Pokemon in the box. He warmly smiled and immediately fell in love with her. He knew she was unique. He got closer to her and noticed she was looking at him. She tilt her head and her tail rose. She was lying on her stomach. Dark Pit put his hand down and the baby Pikachu sniffed his hand. He laughed and picked her up. He twirled around while holding her in the air. A smile came on her face and she started laughing. That's what Dark Pit wanted to see, a smile.

"You look so adorable with two legs. You're special, you were born to do amazing things."

"PIKA!"

The dark angel was holding her in his arms and adopted her. He got the red tie his other Pikachu had and wrapped it around her neck. Her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight. She was excited she is getting adopted and being loved.

At home, the dark angel noticed she was having trouble standing on her two legs. He had her do some exercises, so she could lift her own weight. Whenever he fed her, she would have to reach for it. Eventually, the yellow mouse was able to stand on her two legs. She would hop around and was able to walk without any problem. She was able to use her mouth to climb things. She could anything a regular Pokemon could do. Dark Pit was lying down with his pet Pikachu and tickling her. She was wagging her tail and laughing. He loved her tiny feet and was tickling her belly making her laugh non-stop. He kissed her head and got up running away. The yellow mouse chased after him and bit the fabric of his shoe. He laughed and picked her up. He held her in his arms and nuzzled against her. The yellow mouse never felt so happy for a long time. Dark Pit loved the Pikachu because he knew pets will always love you as long as you treat them with compassion.

* * *

Dark Pit arrived at smash. Pikachu was hopping and went through the entrance. She was still a baby. The dark angel pointed to the table in the cafeteria. Pikachu jumped on the chair cushion and used her head to slightly push the table.

"I'll be right back."

Pikachu did a black flip in response. Her mouth was slightly opened in excitement. The dark angel waited in line in the cafeteria. Pikachu was well trained. She used her tail to get the napkins. She noticed smashers were staring at her amazed.

"Fiora, look!"

Pikachu noticed four strangers approaching her. She tilts her head.

"So cute!" Fiora said.

"Wow! This Pikachu only has two legs!" Shulk said.

Pikachu raised her ears.

"That's very unique!" Lucina said.

Robin started petting the Pokemon along with Lucina. Pikachu loved being petted. She lied on her back and let the four strangers pet and scratch her belly. She was getting attention instead of being ignored. The dark angel came shortly holding a tray with his food.

"Oh hi!"

Everyone looked at Dark Pit.

"Sorry! Your pet got our attention!"

The dark angel lightly laughed.

"I can see that."

The yellow mouse happily sat up and jumped off the table. She hopped and bit the fabric of dark Pit's clothes to climb up and sat on his shoulder.

"Good girl!"

Dark Pit gave Pikachu a treat. She got on her back and used her feet to eat the treat.

"That's amazing what she can do!"

Dark Pit nodded.

"She was born without two arms."

Lucina sat down along with Robin.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Everyone was ignoring her, but I saw something in her that made me fall in love with her. I just knew she was unique."

"Indeed she is."

"She's lucky to have you because she is so cute!"

"Pikachu!"

Dark Pit smiled and Pikachu was nuzzling her tiny nose against his cheek

"She appreciates the compliments."

The dark angel placed the tray on the table and held his Pikachu.

"Ohh she's a happy Pikachu!"

Pikachu happily giggled.

"PIKA!"

"I love you Pikachu."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _After my cat was put to sleep, I adopted a cute kitten that only had three legs and I love her so much. I named her Peaches. x3_


End file.
